


The Chapstick Challenge

by gryffindormichael



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: Blasting Inappropriate Songs, Chichael, Chichael YouTubers, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormichael/pseuds/gryffindormichael
Summary: Michael Conor and Chance Perez have a YouTube channel, and when they attempt the chapstick challenge, everything changes between them. And maybe they knew all along...





	The Chapstick Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the YouTube channel loveliveserve, and yeah I watch all the videos of “Blasting Inappropiate Songs”. You should check them out :)

Michael Conor carefully examined his reflection in the downstairs bathroom, hand anxiously smoothing up his quiff. Although tired blue eyes stare back, it won't be so noticeable on camera. 

 

"Michael? Are you ready?" A soft knock rapped on the door, and Michael glanced back to make sure the door was closed.

 

"Yeah, just a moment." Michael bit his lip, then slowly exhaled.

 

 _Okay, so don't think about too much_.

 

Michael closed his eyes. God, he's going to kiss the guy he had a crush on for years. It wasn't a big deal. He was totally going to calm down, just...

 

Yeah, he really needed a breather.

 

He exited the bathroom to the spacious living room, sunlight filtering through the light curtains. Chance Perez already rested the camera on the table to point at them.

 

Filming usually took around two hours, if it was a good day. Since they were sort of new, only started six months ago, their fanbase was steadily growing.

 

Their YouTube channel - _WeAreChichael_ \- had five thousand subscribers, which they celebrated by doing a goofy video of them dancing on Instagram.

 

Many of their fans thought that they were a couple, but they clarified they were just friends. Although the assumption wasn't so far-fetched, Michael couldn't imagine dating Chance.

 

While Michael was gay, Chance was very, very straight. In fact, Chance had a history of girlfriends, but never found the right one just yet.

 

Michael went to sit on the couch, Chance adjusting the camera.

 

"Okay." Chance started to record. "So, what are we doing today, Michael?"

 

"Well, we've seen some of your guys' suggestions in the comments. A person was asking about the Chapstick Challenge. Usually it's between couples, but this time it's friends, so let's just make it awkward for us."

 

"Also, a lot of you liked the 'blasting inappropriate songs in the library' video," Chance added. "We're going to work on a part two that should be posted around next week. Thanks guys!"

 

"Why did you say thanks?"

 

"I don't know. But yeah, we love you guys!" Chance smiled. "Okay, this sounds weird because I'm technically saying this to a camera. I mean you guys, as fans. Without you, we'll be two guys with no purpose in life."

 

"I'd probably be bussing tables in this free time. And getting fired," Michael said.

 

"So, after that positive comment, let's do the challenge!"

 

"It's not going to be a challenge." Michael scoffed. He retrieved the box of chapstick beside him, handing it to Chance.

 

"Keep in mind that we have no clue what the flavours are," Chance said. "And we'll keep it PG. Right, Mike?"

 

"I don't know. But you guys will probably like it. We've noticed some fanfiction about us."

 

"What?" Chance laughed. "No way. Maybe we'll read one out loud."

 

Michael grinned. "Yeah, we'll also reenact it. So, back to the subject! We'll alternate. You can go first."

 

Chance grabbed a blindfold which was really a cloth and tied it around Michael's eyes. "We should just do a thing with how fast you can guess. Okay, so if you do it under five seconds, you're free. But if you get it wrong, we switch."

 

"Okay." Michael was starting to get nervous. He heard Chance opening the box and his heart started to beat faster.

 

 _I can't do this. Oh my god. What if I get, like, really excited? Must think of spiders. And vaginas_.

 

"Are you ready, Michael?"

 

 _Damn it, why is Chance using that husky voice? He's just messing with me_ , Michael thought. "Yeah." Great, his voice cracked. He wondered if Chance was smirking at that.

 

Their lips met, and Michael immediately reacted. Cherry. He immediately found a new liking for that flavour.

 

Chance pulled away, and Michael licked his lips. "Cherry," he said.

 

"Yeah."

 

Michael untied the blindfold, and saw Chance was really red. "You're red, bro."

 

"Yeah it's really hot," Chance mumbled. "Your turn." He grabbed the blindfold and covered it over his eyes.

 

Michael found a chapstick and rubbed a generous amount before softly kissing Chance.

 

"Oh. It's tropical," Chance said.

 

"Nope."

 

"What? But it tastes like tropical."

 

"It's not." Michael laughed, figuring he'd win the round.

 

"Aw, really? What was it?"

 

"You give up?"

 

"Is it berry?"

 

Michael nearly died laughing right there. "Those two flavours are like opposites. No, it's pineapple."

 

Chance pouted. "What? That's actually a thing?"

 

"You'll be surprised how many things people create nowadays. And keep that blindfold on, Perez."

 

Michael wiped his mouth and applied a different one. It's a weird flavour—grapefruit—and he smirks. The kiss, and Chance shook his head.

 

"Is that even a flavour?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"It doesn't taste like one. Is it just natural?"

 

"No."

 

"Wait, can we try—?" Chance kissed Michael again. Then another.

 

Michael accidentally let out a moan, then immediately flushed, covering up with a cough. "Times up. It's grapefruit."

 

Chance pulled off the blindfold. "Hey Michael?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I kinda want to kiss you. But see you when I'm doing it."

 

Michael's so surprised, his voice not working properly. "Y-Yeah. Um, cool."


End file.
